Sweet School Life
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru transfers to the school her twin brother Yukimura Kaoru studies at. In Shieikan High, she will meet wonderful friends. It seems like nothing could go wrong until she finally meets her 'seatmate' Okita Souji.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I definitely love the little video of Sweet School Life so now I end up writing a fic set in this alternate world of Hakuouki ^_^

**Summary:** Hakuouki Sweet School Life setting. Yukimura Chizuru finally transfers to the same school in which her twin brother, Yukimura Kaoru, studies at. What more will she expect? Drop dead gorgeous teachers and students, friendly classmates, and of course she better be ready to experience the thing called love because her seatmate is the one and only hottest male student in Shieikan High, Okita Souji.

* * *

><p>Sweet School Life<p>

Chapter One:

It was another beautiful morning and a seventeen year old raven haired girl along with the many other students of Shieikan High was already making her way to the school. She looked up at the early morning sky and observed the little birds flying around with a small smile on her pretty face.

"Hey! Chizuru!" Yukimura Chizuru stopped in her tracks to look back at the person calling out to her. Her hazel eyes spotted a brown haired lad in her age running towards her direction. The look of surprise was evident in her eyes as she waited for him to reach her. The guy stopped directly in front of her and he took some time to catch his breath. Deep turquoise colored eyes looked at her before a grin broke out on the boy's face. "I'm quite early today huh." He boasted out.

"H-Heisuke-kun…" After a little while, Toudou Heisuke pouted.

"What's up with that look on your face? It seems like you find me being earlier than usual veerrryyyy surprising. I can be a responsible student when I want to you know!" He explained and this made Chizuru giggle.

"Isn't that good? You better keep it up so that Hijikata-sensei won't scold you every single day." Heisuke scratched the back of his head at her comment as he grins at her.

"Anyway, let's get going!" He grabbed her small hand before dragging her on their way to school. Chizuru just smiled at this. It seems like this day will be good.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in their classroom, several students were already there. Some were chatting noisily while some prefers to be alone in their own little world.<p>

"Chizuru-chan, Ohayou!" A girl with dark red violet hair greeted Chizuru and gave her a small hug.

"Ohayou…" Chizuru greeted back with a cheerful smile. "Ne, Osen-chan… Have you seen Kaoru?" She asked. The girl named Osen shook her head as a "no".

"He must be doing his duties as a prefect together with Saito-kun." Osen informed Chizuru and that's when she noticed Heisuke trying to take a quick nap on his desk which is located in front of Chizuru's desk. A look of amusement crossed her face. "Ara! Heisuke-kun sure is on time today!" This comment did not go unnoticed by the said guy. Heisuke shot her a dirty look.

"Hey! I told you. I can be responsible as well. Being on time in school is very easy for me. Che." Heisuke said with confidence. Chizuru giggled before settling on her seat.

It has been a whole week now since she started her new school life here in Shieikan High. Everyone welcomed her and they all seemed to be good people. Her eyes observed her cheerful classmates. On her first day, she was quite nervous. But Kaoru was there to back her up and upon seeing that Heisuke who was their childhood friend is in the same class as hers boosted her confidence more. Then, she quickly made a girl best friend out of Osen. Chizuru got her Chemistry/Physics book from the drawer of her desk. Their first subject is with Harada Sanosuke who is their teacher for Chemistry and Physics. The girls definitely love him but some will always dislike the subject he is teaching. Chizuru likes him as well. Who wouldn't? For some reason, she's starting to like sciences now because of him. She thinks that it must be a part of his charm. Chizuru smiled at the thought of how he can make the girls swoon over him with just a single smile.

As she turned a page, the bell rang signaling that it was time to start the first subject. She then noticed the empty seat next to hers. She actually got used to that seat being unoccupied. She has not even seen the occupant of that seat since her first day of school. She has already asked Osen who is her supposed to be "seatmate" who doesn't seem to have any interest to go to school considering the fact that this person has not shown his face in Shieikan for more than a week now. Osen informed her that a guy with the name of Okita Souji occupies that seat. She told Chizuru that he is a sickly student so it was not unusual for him to be absent from time to time. Her best friend also told her that he is a year older than them but due to his health conditions, he got delayed in school, leaving him in the same grade as them.

Chizuru frowned. She did not like the thought of someone being sickly and might be living an unhappy life. She really wishes that she will be able to meet him soon and hopes that she can befriend him. The sound of the door opening alerted the students and they quickly settled on their seats. Upon seeing who entered the classroom, the room was filled with sounds of relief.

"Ah! It's just the class rep and the assistant class rep!" It was none other than Chizuru's twin brother, Yukimura Kaoru, who is the assistant class representative of their class, Class 2-2. He was with the class representative, Saito Hajime. The two settled in their seats. It did not take long before their Harada-sensei graced them with his presence and he soon started the lesson.

Their first subject went by smoothly. The next subject was Math. Chizuru felt her breath being caught in her throat when their teacher entered the classroom.

"Ohayou, minna! If you would please quiet down so we can start today's lesson immediately." Chizuru admires Hijikata Toshizou greatly. She didn't miss the usual irritated look on his face even if he sounded so calm. Hijikata's deep violet eyes looked at Chizuru's direction sharply making her jump in surprise. The look he was giving 'her'… was scary.

"Sensei…?" She said softly.

"Oi! Toudou-kun! We're starting our class now. Wake up or I'll be giving you detention AGAIN!" Hijikata's voice thundered in the classroom, making Heisuke shudder in fright as he straightened on his seat. All his sleepiness went out flying through the window. Hijikata let out a sigh as he mumbled something under his breath along the lines of "Seriously… this kid doesn't change…"

Chizuru let out a sigh of relief. She really thought that she did something wrong and that Hijikata-sensei was mad at her. But upon clearing it up, she felt sorry for Heisuke though he being scolded is not really unusual anyway.

She proceeded to look at the previous problems discussed in their class from the previous meetings. Kaoru helped her out a bit to understand the wonders of Math but it was still difficult for her to understand. Another thing is Kaoru is usually busy so her twin brother doesn't have all the time to tutor her especially in this subject which is her weak point. Hijikata was busy writing down two problems on the board. Chizuru could already feel herself getting really nervous. He told them to study since he will be giving out problems today and he will randomly select students to answer these problems on the board. She started praying that she won't be called… that she will NEVER be called. She doesn't want her favorite teacher to be disappointed in her. She pouted at this. "Mou… I hope Hijikata-sensei won't call me to answer…"

Hijikata faced the class again. "I'm expecting that all of you reviewed the previous problems I've shown you." He was looking at the attendance sheet. Chizuru bit her lip as his eyes scanned the names of the students present in his class, the names of the students he can call to answer the problems written on the board. "Alright… I want Yukimura—" The door of the classroom located at the back of the room opened with a loud thud. The room was then enveloped with silence. A guy with auburn hair and deep forest green eyes entered the classroom. He did not hide the fact that he was still sleepy. He shamelessly yawned and scratched the back of his head in a lazy manner.

Chizuru has no idea who the new guy was. She was actually waiting for Hijikata-sensei to scold the guy. The lad was late… very late. He entered the classroom when it was the second subject already. At that moment, Chizuru was almost… grateful to this latecomer. "Hijikata-sensei said 'Yukimura'! Ahhh! I can't answer that problem… No way…" She thought helplessly as she shut her eyes close in great nervousness. She then heard the newcomer settling on his seat… next to her. Her eyes snapped open to look at the man and to her surprise he was looking at her… in a very intense manner. She didn't know why but she felt like his gaze was eating her alive.

"Are are… Kaoru-kun, I was just out for a week and now I returned to find that you simply turned into a meek looking girl?" Chizuru gaped at the guy next to her. She knew that this guy is Okita Souji. But she was not expecting this.

"I thought he's sickly?" Chizuru thought to herself. Souji is tall and he looks like one very healthy guy.

"What in the hell are you talking about huh Okita?" The said man turned to Kaoru who was sitting at the front row of the class. Souji grinned at the pissed off look on Kaoru's face.

"Hijikata-sensei! I must be having a nightmare… There are two Kaoru-kuns' in the classroom." Souji said playfully. Hijikata took a deep breath as he keeps his temper in check.

"Souji… Can you refrain yourself from disturbing the class?" Hijikata said. Chizuru was actually surprised to hear Hijikata-sensei call a student by his first name.

"Nani yo? Nobody missed me? And besides I'm just a confused student right now. Please do enlighten me, Hijikata-sensei." Souji said in a laid back manner. Some of the girls started giggling and whispering to each other.

"You brat…" Hijikata massaged the bridge of his nose as he checks his temper again. He could already feel his eye twitching in irritation due to Souji's behavior. "Yukimura Chizuru." Chizuru looked at her teacher showing that her attention was on him. "That guy next to you is Okita Souji. This must be the first time you two meet each other. I hope you both will treat each other well." Hijikata said as he writes something down on the attendance sheet.

"Hai." Chizuru answered to show that she understood what he said.

"Souji, this is Yukimura Kaoru's twin sister, Yukimura Chizuru. Treat her nicely." Souji wolf whistled at this. He looked at Chizuru and just stared at her for quite some time. Chizuru stiffened.

"I think he doesn't like me… He's looking at me coldly…" She thought when a smile broke out on Souji's face.

"Nice to meet you, Chizuru-chan." The smile on his face was playful and warm. His eyes just shone with so much life.

"A-Aa… Nice to meet you too, Okita-senpai." She said meekly before turning back on her notebook. Too bad, Chizuru was too innocent to read into Okita Souji's actions. She totally failed on noticing the mischievousness in the depths of his mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Chapter 1 done! What do you guys think? I'm really sorry for the grammatical errors. English is not my first language and I'm not that good at checking for errors ^^;

I will update this within this week. Maybe tomorrow night once I returned from the university. Please do read and review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** I'm wondering if I should change the summary. But making a summary for a high school love story is very hard for me =_=; Anyway sorry for the delay, here is Chapter 2 of Sweet School Life

**Summary:** Hakuouki Sweet School Life setting. Yukimura Chizuru transfers to the school her twin brother Yukimura Kaoru studies at. In Shieikan High, she will meet wonderful friends. It seems like nothing could go wrong until she finally meets her 'seatmate' Okita Souji.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet School Life<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

There are days when time seems to move in an agonizingly slow manner but there are also days that time seems to just fly by and this is one of those days. It was now time for lunch break in Shieikan High and recalling how the things progressed during their Math subject, Chizuru could not help it but to bite her lip. She actually thought that Hijikata-sensei will forget about who he was about to call to answer the problems on the board before Okita Souji's arrival interrupted him. But she was gravely mistaken. Her Hijikata-sensei did not forget that he will be calling 'Yukimura', Chizuru prayed that it was Kaoru who he will be calling but fate was cruel to her this morning and her teacher just had to call her to answer one of the problems.

She could almost tell that she was shaking when she stood up. Heisuke even cheered on her but his cheering made her feel more nervous. She tried to clear her thoughts and remember the things that Kaoru thought her last weekend but to no avail. When she reached the board and checked the problem out. She could not even start her solution. She knew that they were all looking at her and knew that they were wondering why she was not starting to answer yet. She thought that she can just apologize at that moment to end her misery quickly when…

"Hijikata-sensei! I've been absent for days now. I would like to try and answer the problems." It was none other than Souji. Hijikata-sensei was silent for a while but he agreed. He told Chizuru to take her seat and then let Souji answer the problems. Chizuru couldn't tell if he was actually helping her but if he had other reasons for doing that, she still feels thankful.

Chizuru smiled as she gets her lunch box. She then felt someone lean on her desk. "I saved you back there, didn't I?" She looked up to see Souji. He got his back on her as he leans on her desk.

"U-Uhm… Yeah. Arigato… I… I-I really don't know how to answer those problems so I really felt saved when you volunteered to answer. Thank you so much, Okita-senpai." Chizuru said sincerely. She couldn't see the grin on Souji's face when he turned to look at her; he got a cold expression on his face.

"You owe me." He said in monotone. She was confused.

"E-Eh?" She looked down as she ponders on her thoughts. "What can I do then?" Souji wanted to laugh out loud.

"Is this girl for real? She's taking me seriously? My my… She's amusing me so much." He thought. He put on a thinking look before smiling at her warmly.

"I hope it won't be too much for you. But I want you to go on a date with me this Saturday." This time Souji could not stop the small laugh that came from him when he saw the red and shocked face of Chizuru.

"W-Were you joking?" Chizuru asked and he regained his composure. He didn't want to end his fun yet. He put on his best serious looking face as he leaned dangerously close to her. The poor girl felt her heart beats increased in pace. Her mind went blank.

"Don't say a man is joking when he uses all his courage to ask a girl out on a date. That hurts my feelings." She gasped and blushed deeply.

"I… I-I'm sorry but I—" She tried to think of an excuse but she found herself at a loss of words.

"I'm not really asking. I'm obliging you to come since you owe me." He said and reached out to touch her hair when a hand gripped his wrist tightly. He looked up to see Kaoru.

"This is unusual, Okita. Normally you are out to who knows where by now since it is lunch break." Kaoru said in a cold manner. Chizuru felt the tension as Souji straightened up and put on a fake smile on his face.

"I'm just asking Chizuru-chan out…" She didn't miss the quick meaningful look he gave her before he continued with his sentence. "To eat with us."

"Hn." Kaoru turned to his twin sister. "Heisuke saw me in the hallway. He was wondering why you aren't going to the rooftop yet. Osen is already there." Kaoru informed her. Chizuru stood up.

"I'm going now. Aren't you coming to eat with us?" She asked.

"I still have some things to do." Kaoru said and walked to his desk.

"Let's get going, Chizuru-chan." Souji said and Chizuru followed him out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Chizuru was thankful again that Souji didn't bring up the topic of going on a date with him during their walk towards the rooftop. When they reached their destination, Heisuke was already digging in his lunch box. Osen waved at Chizuru.<p>

"Chizuru-chan! Sit here next to me!" Chizuru smiled and settled next to her. Souji seemed to scan the rooftop for a while when he spotted Saito Hajime sitting next to Heisuke.

"Hajime-kun, it's so nice of you to eat here with us." He settled across Hajime and opened his lunch box. Heisuke released a sound that was almost like a battle cry as he attacked Souji's lunch box. The auburn haired man quickly blocked Heisuke's chopsticks.

"Damn you, Souji! You've been gone for so long! I missed your cooking so give me some!" Heisuke whined.

"Heh… I could have given you some but since you missed my food and not me then bad luck for you." Souji moved his lunch box and offered it to their other male friend. The dark violet haired guy seemed to stare at the food emotionlessly for a while. Heisuke was whining loudly in the background.

"Why are you only sharing with me, Souji? You didn't put something here to mess with me, did you?" Hajime sounded as cautious as ever. Souji let out a cheerful laugh.

"Kin-nee-chan prepared this. She specifically made some for you." Souji didn't fail to see a small blush on Hajime's cheeks as he took a piece of sushi from Souji's lunch box and eat it. "You still have a crush on nee-chan. I never really thought of you as a guy who prefers older girls, Hajime-kun." Souji teased. Heisuke was glaring at them.

"Seriously… give me some or I will cry." He stated. Souji laughed at this and after further more teasing, he soon shared his food with Heisuke. Chizuru was just watching the guys' interaction with each other. Osen giggled.

"They are livelier when Okita-kun is around. See? Saito-kun even joined us for lunch today." Osen pointed out.

"They are all that close?" Chizuru asked.

"Well yeah. It was fun being the only girl in the group before but now it's more fun since you are here. They are all good guys so I bet you will enjoy spending your time with us." Osen said. Chizuru nodded.

"I know I will." She then yelped when an arm was draped around her shoulders and then a warm body was pressed closely on her side. She turned to see Souji.

"That looks cute, Chizuru-chan. Did you make them?" He was talking about the cutely shaped rice balls in her lunch box. He helped himself and ate one.

"A-Aa…" Chizuru answered nervously as she waited for Souji's reaction. But nothing came. She felt disappointment in this.

"Look at that… Okita-kun is getting all close to Chizuru-chan. Aren't you allergic to girls?" Osen looked mischievous when she stated her observation. Chizuru froze when she saw the cold look on Souji's face.

"Are? You jealous, Sen-chan?" Souji teased making Osen blushed deeply.

"Souji, stop messing with Yukimura's sister. You'll just bring trouble upon yourself." Hajime stated. Souji distanced himself from Chizuru. He then let out a sigh.

"You guys are all so uptight. I mean no harm to Chizuru-chan." Souji said.

"Stop it. That's the same thing you said before your last girlfriend become your girlfriend and then she cried buckets of tears when you dumped her." Heisuke said before taking a drink from his soda can. Souji seemed thoughtful.

"Who are you talking about?" Souji said in a very uninterested way. Heisuke mumbled something under his breath as his face showed a look of disapproval towards Souji's attitude. Just then Hijikata-sensei approached them. Chizuru was surprised to see him there. She blushed when he looked at them one by one before his gaze settled on Souji.

"Are you done eating, Souji? If so, come with me for a bit. Kondou-san wants to see you." Hijikata said. Souji's face seemed to brightened up as he got up quickly.

"See you later, guys." Souji said as he followed Hijikata out.

"Hmm… A-Ano… Does Okita-senpai related to Hijikata-sensei?" Chizuru asked.

"Kind of. I guess their families are close." Heisuke said.

"Hijikata-sensei is a close friend of Souji's eldest sister. They went to the same high school and university back then. He often drops by at Souji's place." Hajime informed Chizuru.

"I see. They must be pretty close." Chizuru said.

"They might be close. But he never gives Souji any special treatment. Oh well… Souji is a genius. If only he comes to school regular enough. He might graduate earlier than us." Heisuke said. As information about Souji kept pouring in, Chizuru seems to want to know him more and more.

* * *

><p>The next subjects went by smoothly. Chizuru was already walking on her way home.<p>

"Chizuru!" She looked back and saw her brother running towards her.

"What is it, Kaoru? Are you staying out late again? I'll wait for you to come home." Chizuru said with a smile.

"Well… There are a lot of things for me to do. I'll be sleeping over at Hajime's place for tonight. We have to finish some documents." Kaoru said.

"I see… I'll be alone at home then…" Chizuru looked uneasy. Kaoru frowned. He is always busy with school related projects and actually Hajime's place is already like a second home for him. He didn't like the idea that Chizuru will have to stay at home alone often enough to make him worry about her.

"I asked Heisuke to accompany you but he has a part time job." Kaoru said.

"You don't need to worry. I can be alone. It's not like there will be burglars that will barge in our house." Chizuru said and upon the mention of 'burglars' this made Kaoru worry more.

"This can't really work. I won't feel at ease if you aren't with someone I trust." Kaoru said.

"She can stay with us at my place." Hajime suggested as he approached the two.

"No need, Saito-kun! I'm fine. Kaoru here is just being over protective." Chizuru said." I might just be a nuisance there while you guys work." She added.

"She might be fine on her own, Yukimura." Hajime said. Kaoru still looked very worried.

"What do we have here? Is that Kaoru-kun being an overprotective brother huh?" It was Souji. Kaoru shot him a cold glare.

"Unlike you, Okita. I have a very cute little sister that I can't help it but to worry for her well-being." Kaoru said. Souji smirked.

"Yeah. She's a total opposite of you." Kaoru felt a vein popped on his forehead. "Anyway I can accompany her." Souji volunteered. Chizuru blushed.

"I-I… I will be alone with Okita-senpai? N-No…" She gave a pleading look to Kaoru but he won't really see that look since he was facing Souji. "Kaoru! Don't!" Chizuru begged.

"Do you think I will ever want you to step in my place and let you be alone with my sister? You're worse than a burglar." Kaoru said. Though Chizuru felt relief, she thinks that her brother's comment was too much. Souji just smiled brightly and placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You don't have to hide the fact that you trust me so much. Don't worry I won't try anything funny." He said as he turned his back to them.

"Eh? Wasn't he listening?" Chizuru thought as she blinks at his retreating back in confusion.

"Hurry up, Chizuru-chan." Souji turned to her so that she will get the idea that she should be following him already. Chizuru gaped at him. Kaoru looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Chizuru. But don't worry, Souji is good. He can take care of you." She felt as if a heavy rock fell from the skies and hit her head hardly.

"Eh? Weren't they just insulting each other a while ago? Why are you entrusting me to him now?" Chizuru thought helplessly. "Kaoru, Okita-senpai doesn't need to accompany me. I'm no child. I can handle myself." Chizuru said.

"Sorry Chizuru. But the last time you said that you almost set our house on fire." Chizuru looked away when Kaoru pointed out how clumsy she can be. "Get going now." Kaoru said.

"F-Fine…" Chizuru almost pouted as she run towards Souji. They started walking away. Chizuru turned to wave at Kaoru and Hajime.

"Good luck to you guys! See you tomorrow at school!" The two just waved them off as they walked back into the school.

Chizuru then realized the awkward silence. "I'll be getting some things at my place so let's go there first." Souji informed her.

"U-Uhm alright then." She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because she didn't know Souji that much yet. She tried to calm herself by the thought that her twin brother is a very close friend of this guy and her friends are his close friends too. "It's alright. Besides… I want to befriend Okita-senpai too." Chizuru thought with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>That's it for Chapter 2. I'll try to update this soon so guys please do read and review! ^_^


End file.
